Paradise
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Gibbs takes Jenny away from it all. Pure JIBBS fluff!


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your fabulously positive feedback – it's so lovely to know that people are reading and enjoying what I'm writing. Please note, I am most definitely a fluff writer and while I love the show, there are times when I do make mistakes in describing certain things that may not be correct within the show – please just put it down to me being a scatterbrain! Also, in this fic I know that it's unlikely they would be able to take off like this and that the thing with Tony at the end probably would never happen but hey…it's fiction! Also, for the purpose of this oneshot, Gibbs and Jenny are in an established relationship, but sssshh it's a secret! ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy. Em x**

"I thought you were done with sitting in the dark staring at photographs?"

Jenny shifted her gaze from the large screen on the wall to the man standing in the doorway to her office.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, lazily turning her head back. "I could stare at this one all day,"

Gibbs looked up at the screen and took in the beach scene that filled the monitor Crystal clear water offset by golden sands; it was a picture of paradise.

"The real thing is far better than any photograph," he said, coming over to stand by her desk.

"Well, it's the closest I'm going to get for a while so I'll take it," she said, leaning forward and rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" he asked and she nodded gently, not wanting to aggravate the pounding in her head. He walked around the desk and came to a stop behind her. Placing his hands in her hair, he began a massage that had Jenny instantly relaxing into his touch.

"That's nice," she sighed, closing her eyes and letting Gibbs' hands soothe her aching head. They stayed liked that for a long time, the silence between them a comfortable one.

Eventually, he withdrew his hands. Jenny groaned at the loss of contact but kept her eyes closed. He perched on the side of her desk.

"Why don't we get away for a while?" he asked, watching as the stress lines he'd massaged away quickly returned to her furrowed brow.

"And just how would we manage that? If I leave, I need my second in command – you – to take over. Not to mention the fact that we wouldn't be able to explain why the two of us were on vacation at the same time,"

"You think that's paradise?" he asked, ignoring her protestations and instead indicating the picture on the screen.

"Sure, who wouldn't? But…"

"Just leave it to me," he said, kissing her softly on the lips before heading out the door, leaving Jenny to wonder what he was up to.

Jenny struggled to pull her suitcase along the sandy track, the little wheels constantly getting jammed.

"I told you to pack light," Gibbs laughed, swinging his own holdall further up onto his shoulder as he moved to take her suitcase from her.

"I can manage, Jethro," she protested but relinquished her grip on the handle anyway. "You didn't tell me we'd be walking miles to get to the hotel,"

He looked at her for a moment, gauging what her reaction would be when he told her.

"Yeah, about that, Jen….it's not _exactly_ a hotel that we're going to,"

"What do you mean_ not exactly_?" She stopped in her tracks and followed his gaze along the beach. Standing on its own, on a sandy verge, was a wooden hut. "We're _not_ staying in that….that…_shack_, are we?" Jenny asked, unable to disguise her disappointment.

"That _shack_ as you call it is where I called home for the 4 months during my retirement," Gibbs glared at her, daring her to contest his use of the word 'retirement'.

She simply rolled her eyes. "No wonder you came back to work."

"It's a lot more comfortable that it looks, I can assure you. C'mon, Jen, give it a try,"

Jenny muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite hear but he smiled when he saw her start to move down the path towards the beach.

"Where's Franks?" she asked as they reached the house.

"He agreed to make himself scarce for a few days," Gibbs replied simply, not willing to divulge just how many _Coronas_ he now owed Mike in return for the loan of his house for a week. He pushed open the door and made a sweeping gesture with his arm for Jen to enter the room. She hesitated for a moment but then walked through the door, instantly surprised at how homely the little hut was. There was a small sofa in the living area and table and chairs in the kitchen. She looked around the room a little while Gibbs set down their bags and opened a few windows to allow the air to circulate in the hot room.

"Bathroom. Bedroom," he explained, pointing to the two closed doors off the living area.

"Bedroom. Singular?" she asked.

"What? You don't want to share?" he teased, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No, I'm quite happy to share with you," she said, enjoying the sensation of his lips nibbling her ear. "I'm just wondering where you slept when you stayed with Franks?"

Gibbs grabbed her by the hand and walked her outside. On the small deck a canvas hammock was strung between two columns.

"You slept out here?" Jenny asked and he nodded. "What happened when it rained?"

"I got wet," he stated simply and she laughed, turning in his arms and pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply. "My brave outdoorsman," she teased.

A few hours later they lay together in the sand, a cooler of beer nestling in the sand beside them.

"This really is paradise," Jenny said, sighing contentedly. "Thank you," She rolled onto her side and kissed him.

"My pleasure," he grinned, running a hand lazily over the bare skin on her side, glad that no one else was around to appreciate how gorgeous she looked in the olive green two-piece.

"I still can't believe that no one questioned the fact that you'd 'agreed' to go to a security seminar with me. I mean, you're notorious for avoiding those things,"

"I think DiNozzo would have said more about it if he hadn't been so damn excited about acting Director,"

"True," Jenny agreed, suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked, his hands still roaming her body.

"I'm just remembering what happened when you 'retired' and Tony took over the team. He practically morphed into you; upping his coffee intake and adopting your mannerisms. I'm just wondering what he'll be like by the time we get back,"

Gibbs let out a laugh. "You mean by Tony taking on the role of Director he's going to start mimicking you?" Jen nodded, biting her bottom lip to try to stop giggling. "I guess we're going to miss seeing Tony in a killer pair of heels,"

"I hope he remembers to match his lipstick to his shoes," Jenny added and that tipped them both over the edge.

When their laughter had subsided Gibbs leaned over her and let his lips hover inches from hers. She smelled of coconut sunscreen and lime from the beer and Gibbs didn't think he'd easily be able to go back to DC when their time in Mexico was over. He enjoyed having her all to himself, just like it had been in France. Jenny could sense what he was thinking and reached up to thread her fingers through his hair.

"We still have a whole week," she whispered, brushing her lips against his, "Let's make the most of it,"

**Please let me know what you thought x **


End file.
